pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 15
Good Kids ami first?-- 11:55, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :NO YOU'RE LAST!!! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:55, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!-- 11:57, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Bad Kids NYEEAAH. TEHEHEHEHEHEHE-- 10:17, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Ugly Kids -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:53, 30 June 2008 (EDT) virgins... :--- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]]10:18, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Adults mew [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:00, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Why must you take it that low Godliest! More like Deviliest! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:01, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::ditto is mah favorite-- 12:01, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Golem fucking pwns. Lol, pokemon. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:03, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::: Look its ditto!-- 12:09, 30 June 2008 (EDT) DS Games FFTA2 gogogo ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:10, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :WTF is that.-- 12:11, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Final fantasy tactics advance(d?) 2 ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:12, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::edit conflict Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Two. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Wut? That's out now? obaby! -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:28, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::POKEMON PEARL/DIAMOND FUCKING OWNS [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 13:24, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::nope....kirby squeak squad owns it all. I <3 it soo much-- 13:29, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Jump! Ultimate stars-FTW =p ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:36, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::pfft.. animal crossing is the best DS game out there. its even better with a royal crown... and Line Rider for DS should be epic-- 22:08, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That would be cool. And yes wild world is extweemy fun-- 22:09, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Advance Wars owns-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:45, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Build:N/W Coward Support Thanks for the non-retarded vote :)-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:44, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Deadly arts sin Your not reading my coments properly, I think its good in RA (and GvG) but because its tagged for competertive missions and AB i cant give it a high rating. But thanks for your concern. Xiay 03:59, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :He read them properly. You're supposed to rate a build on where it's supposed to be used. In that case, it's for GvG, and the other tags simply indicate areas where it can work, not where it works best. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 04:04, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::It's like the idiots who are like "Cripshot suxxxxxx in AB its baaddd and horrible". Also, anything works in RA, AB, and CM. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:14, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::Cripshot is good in AB. Selket Shadowdancer 20:45, 7 July 2008 (EDT) so i herd u miss igor gogogo-- 09:30, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :rapta hit it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:37, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::lol-- 11:07, 1 July 2008 (EDT) HTML Code Question on AN Wizardboy answered and it works. Didn't know if you saw Choytw ~~ Talk+ 11:11, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :So I just add that to the page and you can write in HTML? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:59, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::Guild of Deals is cool!!-- 12:57, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::Thats trolling =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:03, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::Nope. It's just way to redirect to headers that actually are not headers. This is a redirect to a wiki header. This is a HTML based header. ← I redirect to this header. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:18, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::The problem I was having was getting headers to take effect when appearing to the right of a bar (|)...nothing I did worked. However, since there is a work around for this, maybe there are for others. Another problem I've been having is finding places which exhaustingly goes through coding on the pvx sites. Maybe if someone knows of one, they could pass it along. I think I've finally got a handle on most of the coding here, but I'm probably doing it a bass ackwards way since I don't use . You can take a look at this page to see how I implemented the AN solution. Choytw ~~ Talk+ 16:00, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Merge do you think it is appropriate to merge your build (Build:N/any Tainted Flesh Hero) with Build:N/any Rotting Corruption (my build) maybe make it hero/general and change variants or sumthing? pls reply on my user talk or i wont c till ages. That Twin 12:53, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :There's quite some distinct differences. Mine is really only designed for Heroes, as maintaing it is boring and a pain for players. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:51, 2 July 2008 (EDT) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tslBVh9nj54 I mentioned you :D :D :D!-- 22:06, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Heh. I usually don't farm Raptors though :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:16, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :: I made over 100k in one day doing it :D-- 10:18, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::Heh, I'll have to try it sometime :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:18, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Dont listen Build:W/Mo Frenzy Mending is better. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:02, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :dang i need an ele--150px RAWKS 11:13, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::UPS Rezmonkey. WTF-- 21:17, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, gj changing links =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:21, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::<3-- 22:08, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::You posted this on everyone u dedicated build to huh...-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ ::::::No, just u and GoD-- 08:54, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I didnt want to "spam" and wake ol' rapta up and ban me again.-- 08:55, 4 July 2008 (EDT) Hai -- Ellven Arrow 05:17, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :that is the userbox for me--150px RAWKS 08:15, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :Zelda owns all. See my shrine-- 08:54, 4 July 2008 (EDT) Now That Ur Back EVERYBODY EXPLODED!!!--- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:09, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Well, I usually check RC, RR, and IP Blocklist and I get a decent idea of what happened. Zeecron continues to be an asshole, people voted on shit, and Tab was elected president of Estonia. Same old, same old. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:10, 6 July 2008 (EDT) -:Not me. Im ... still alive and when youre dying ill be still alive And when youre dead i will be STILL ALIVE-- 18:11, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Who are you? John McCain? McCain was there when Jesus bit it for God's sake (or Jesus's sake). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:12, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Sorry, ur dead. PvX is dead. Were all dead. We just dont know it yet... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:13, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::Except Adventure mc Peniscron-- 18:14, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::No u. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:16, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::::image:Nou.jpg-- 18:24, 6 July 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:P/W_Soldier%27s_Fury_Sword&action=rate Please provide a solid reason for your vote. Thanks =) — Skakid 20:03, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :I did. Don't nag me with unimportant issues. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:05, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Pretty sure the main goal of PvX is build voting. As this is a matter of build voting, I'd say it's pretty important. ::Niche utility is nice, Therefore, effectiveness? ::but lacks what Warriors have (better elite choices, Bull's and such). Warriors lack party buffs, a 100% safe IAS combined with IMS (both permanent), and unconditional 3/5 uptime daze. ::Warriors can overall do it better. See above. ::Please rethink your reasoning, thanks in advance. — Skakid 20:08, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::Please keep build related issues on a builds talk page. Selket Shadowdancer 20:09, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Actually, it's far more efficient to post on a user's talk page, where he is guaranteed to see it and respond. — Skakid 20:11, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I changed it to acceptable. It still does lack some Warrior utility, however (opened secondary for things like Shock, Bull's, adrenaline management like Enraging and better elites like D-Slash/Cripslash). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:13, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Chinese Fast Food Most Chinese is fast food. Anyways, nobody would want it if it was premade and had a drive-through. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:57, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Still, if we had like one generic Chinese food place then it would be cool. Anyway, it's not really "fastfood" to me... Sure it's a bunch of crap slathered in greasy shit, but it's just not fastfood. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:58, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::Golden Horse, Flying Horse and Love-a-duck in New Zealand. Asia Imbiss and Asia Snack in Germany. How the heck did America screw up a chinese fast food chain? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 16:16, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::It's hard to screw up a fastfood chain if you don't have one. Any, don't you think Guild's Sweet and Sour would be a nice name for one? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:18, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::Cuz america knows fast food sucks. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:19, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol. More like we suck fastfood. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:19, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::: ^ [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 16:52, 7 July 2008 (EDT) <3 very nice idea for fast food chineese style. I would definitely want one ^_^. Also ru a vegetarian?-- 19:56, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Input Hey ty, for the input on my build. The only thing it suffered from were "universality" ratings. I think splinter + ancestor's is a great change(who needs overload and signet of disruption anyway?) so ty again for the comment. Wtbursanswtsizzy 21:14, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Chinese food Wok & Roll? Gogey 21:20, 7 July 2008 (EDT) : Kung pao panda. (itz a movie)-- 21:22, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::But Wok & Roll is an actual chinese food place... Gogey 07:34, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Internet Computer internet is broken, so I'm on Wii. Thus, comments may be sloppy. I'll be more active on Tues & Thurs. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 14:10, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :DS is better.-- 14:44, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Internet is fixed. Much happier now. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:25, 10 July 2008 (EDT) In it's current form, not very good. I can see something like it working, but not in this way. Lacks key "needs to be in the main bar" skills (Freezing Gust, GoI/Steam). I call rewrite if this is trashed! :On main bar now ^^ -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 12:58, 11 July 2008 (EDT) SSBB u vs me now ok? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:58, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Sleep Oh Well, we assure you the procedure is safe and routine Dramamine sends haunting dreams (Dramamine sends haunting dreams) With an incessant drip, signs pockets like a palsy 'cause you have to work hard for (yeah you work hard for what you've got) yeah you have to work hard for... (yeah you work hard for what you've got) Yeah you work and now you're... Local anesthesia, teases, local anesthesia, teases, local anesthesia, teases, local anesthesia Sleep oh! sleep oh! sleep oh! We'll breathe the sweet air through your nose Sleep oh! sleep oh! sleep oh! We'll breathe the sweet air through your nose Something practiced is something perfect our selfishly, sly member, cuffed The season's got us eating less and less (less and less) You walk the full length of Manhattan in no time flat While your slow, sick words start sticking to every step Yeah you work hard for what you've got Yeah you work hard for what you've got Yeah you work and now you're... Local anesthesia, teases, local anesthesia, teases, local anesthesia, teases, local anesthesia Sleep oh! sleep oh! sleep oh! We'll breathe the sweet air through your nose Sleep oh! sleep oh! sleep oh! We'll breathe the sweet air through your nose Local anesthesia, teases, local anesthesia, teases, local anesthesia, teases, local anesthesia, teases, makes you... Sleep Oh! sleep oh! Sleep oh! We'll breathe the sweet air through your nose Sleep oh! sleep oh! sleep oh! We'll breathe the sweet air through your nose Yeah you work hard for what you've got Breathe the sweet air through your nose Yeah you work hard for what you've got Yeah you work hard for what you've got Yeah you work hard for what you've got Yeah you work hard for what you've got Yeah you work hard for what you've got Yeah you work and now you're... -- 17:21, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :cross, come do epic SSBB fight vs me...cuz im bored --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:46, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ok. rite now?!-- 17:52, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::yes pls --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:56, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::if u need my code, its in ur SSBB friendcode list --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:57, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Register me :P-- 17:58, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::are u ~xiv? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:00, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::im oops btw --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:03, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I keep getting disconnected :P-- 18:06, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::join my brawl-- 18:07, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::host it, ill keep trying to join --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:08, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It sez ur offline-- 18:10, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::huh, im not offline ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:12, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::woot GL --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:14, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::omfg i play retarted with this lag, and put items off plx ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:17, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :OWCH :( well im lucas now :P-- 18:21, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Lucas is awesome. Also, no items in SSBB is fucking stupid. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:22, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::last match was pretty nasty --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:34, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::GoD u vs me ok? :D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:35, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Not right now, dinner's almost ready. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:37, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::pfff, oh and i just became 17 :D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:39, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::CONGRATS! I didn't... yet. Now excuse me while I leave my obligatory birthday message on your talk. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:41, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::@ god watch this video and sing along with the lyrics above. Sleep oh (-.-)zzz -- 19:35, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::no watch this ima hittin u --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:42, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::lol no w8...THIS IS AWESOME --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:45, 11 July 2008 (EDT) pvx guild i just got back from camp and found out my guild is leaving the alliance >.< so im lookin fer a new guild.-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 21:32, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Falcon Punch Fails in comparison to Ganandorf's awesome sound. RRRAAAAHHH!!!! /purplestuffexplodeu --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:50, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :/agree, ganondorf is better in every other way-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 23:19, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Warlock paaanch is for noobs Gogey 23:46, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::^. Also, Capt. Falcon is MUCH faster, still pretty powerful, and has a better final smash (Ganondorf's is ridiculously easy to dodge). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:43, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::WHo cares? RRRAAAAHHHHH!!! > Falcon PUNCH!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:55, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::TBH, you've never even drank Falcon Punch. It puts the Falcon Kick into your day... -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:55, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:58, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::FALCON PUUNNNCCHH! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:59, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::RRRRAAAAHHH!!! Mine bigger then yours. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:01, 12 July 2008 (EDT) You're doing it wrong. It's FALCON PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCH just fyi. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:02, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :See this-- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:03, 12 July 2008 (EDT) lololololol you signed on a build page, you silly silly GoD. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:05, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :I know, how embarassing.. Thanks for saving my ass, Fox. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:06, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Captain Falco won in SSBM with one easy tactics: Knee, Knee, Knee, Knee, Knee, Knee, Knee. (I didn't use it, but it did own.) (Eventhough it was lol easy to block.) Brandnew. 09:07, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Jigglipuff was the way to go in SSBM. Also Doctor Mario with his ability to pillage was awesome. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:08, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::Jigglypuff was (and will always be) bad. You won SSBM by being good with Marth or Roy. Oh yeah, I have to upload a wierd glitch with Falco on Hyrule in SSBB. If anyone has their Wii Friend Code/SSBB Code, tell me. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:11, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::Jigglipuff pwned. I had a priend that was really good at SSBM who player with Roy. He went to a tounrament where he was the only white guy there, the rest were Asian. EVERYBODY there player Jigglipuff except him. He lost in seconds. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:13, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, it's rest was basically 1-hit KO back in the day. If you're REALLY good (Asian) then you can just do a jumping KO on them. Now Jigglypuff sucks so bad. It's "KO" attack doesn't KO anymore, if it's shield brakes it flies up into the air (and I mean UP), it's attacks are weak, it's slow on the ground, and it's final smash blows. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:15, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Seriously, I'm like super pro with SSBM, and I played SSBB for the first time yesterday (yay) and I owned everybody with Marth. That was so awesome. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:15, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Does it still have the stupiud rolling thing that was hilarious to watch? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:16, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, especially when you fly off the screen. I hate Marth's Final Smash though. It's an instant KO, but if you don't hit, odds are you'll fly off the stage. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:17, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Jigglypuff's good for target practicing. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:17, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^ -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:18, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Sonic btw is so cool :3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:20, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, he's pretty good. He's faster than the cars in Big Blue when with Bunny Ears. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:21, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, the first time I played it I ran straight off the platform, lol. Suicide ftw. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:22, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::He's pretty epic though. His specials kinda suck, but his Smash Attacks are pretty epic... and he's fast. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:25, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Maybe a bit too fast. Especially when he's Super Sonic. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:26, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Still, it's good to be fast. For example, I was playing against my friend (I was Falcon, he was Ganondorf) and I literally ran around him the entire game. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:26, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, but Ganondorf blows :B ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:27, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, TNP is pretty good with him. I think he beat me with him. I have to make a list of imba characters (I'm looking at you, Pit). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:28, 12 July 2008 (EDT) hey sexy Wana brawl with me? I promise i wont totally destroy you with Lucas. PK STORMM SHOOWWWEEEERRRRRRRRRRR-- 11:30, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Lucas is mah guy. But I have to take my dog for a walk. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:31, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::lets see who wins the lucas battle. Infested Hydra will tell you all about it. Scroll up ^_^^_^ we were talking on ur page while brawling loll-- 11:36, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::1v1v1 any1?-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 12:01, 12 July 2008 (EDT) aha! add it! And I've passed by Skakid in most linked to now ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:46, 12 July 2008 (EDT) D&B What is it and wher is it? It sownds cool-- 13:41, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Dave and Busters (I think). Its fuckin awesome. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:42, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::^. It's Chuck-E-Cheese with booze. There's one in Philly, NYC, and Franklin Mills that I know of. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:43, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::HAAHA chuck e cheese with booze. We dont have D&B in ol' jersey but he have funplex :P.-- 13:47, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::D&B is right in Franklin Mills. It's not that far away. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:51, 13 July 2008 (EDT) TRICK OR PUNCH movie done by ur own IH. lol watch that XD --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:39, 13 July 2008 (EDT) mic It's that little slit just under the screen. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:56, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :the DS windwakerish zelda game? yeah thats on ur lower part of the DS --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:57, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, I just realized that. Thank God, I was gonna either spend money on a mike or scurry around looking for one. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:27, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::how could u not know that? :O --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:28, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Because every game I had before this didn't require a Mic. New Super Mario Bros, Start Fox Command, Age of Empires, etc. I thought it was a light that turned on if a mic was plugged. Also, Infested, you should know that I'm retarted by now. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:29, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::actually i didnt :O wanna SSBB or MKWii? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:31, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well, I'm alternating between the Wiki and Phantom Hourglass. Maybe sometime later tonight (although it's probably around 11pm for you). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:34, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::yeah its like 11.30pm here, and im bored --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:35, 13 July 2008 (EDT) DS has a mic... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 16:21, 13 July 2008 (EDT) hi I understand that you completely hate my hh gate of madness team build, but how does it get a 1.0 vote? You admitted that it worked. The fact that it works proves it has potential thus deserves a 2.5 or higher vote. Comment on discussion page of build plz thx [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:45, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :"It works" does not mean it deserves a 2.5 or higher vote. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:47, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Not true. Considering there are no better alternatives and its a farming build, it does deserve a 2.5 or greater. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:16, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::Echo Mending "works" but not as effectively as WoH, for example. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:27, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Farming is different. And echo mending is clearly inferior to WoH. With this, u cant say its worse then an ything cuz there is nothing better. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:53, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Still, it could definately be reworked to be better, but it isn't. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:55, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::ladies and gentlemen, the winner is...GoD!!! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:59, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hydralisk Smash much? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:00, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Wut? Anyways, it could be reworked, so why dont u find a way to rework it? Until you or anyone else does, its the best way to do it. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:01, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Because I suck at farming/running builds. My only vetted farming build is one that I've never tested and was theorycrafted by putting 2 good builds together into a team, TBH. Also, I'm a lazy son of a bitch. Additionally, if my vote was wrong, Rapta would have removed it (seeing as he's taken interest into the build). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:02, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Rapta doesnt know a damn thing about farming, he said so himself. He doesnt give a shit. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:04, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Then let another BM take interest in it. Although most of the BM's dont know shit about farming (since they specialize in PvP). I don't really know shit about farming either, but I know enough about Guild Wars to see when a build is just plainly bad. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:05, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Deleted my comments (dont wanna argue anymore so deleting build as well-still on my userspace though), thx for ur time btw hi [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:15, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Do not remove any comments as per PvX:ARCHIVE. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:20, 13 July 2008 (EDT) made start for u ;) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:41, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :: :). It looks really nice too. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:32, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::it does right :D u can look at mine if u dont know what to fill in at something =P but i guess its not that hard =P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:44, 14 July 2008 (EDT)